


The Pillar

by MoscowCalling



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Eddie Redmayne - Fandom, Hayley Atwell - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Pillars of the Earth
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 02:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19557433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoscowCalling/pseuds/MoscowCalling
Summary: Just as another day of shooting comes to a close, Eddie Redmayne decides to wind down a little.What he doesn't know is it will lead to a far more enjoyable evening than he thought...





	The Pillar

Eddie groaned quietly as the spray of the shower hit him in the chest. The cool water was like a godsend in the dry heat they had to work in ever since the shoot started. He quietly blessed his agent and his skills to nab him a role big enough to have not only a large, personal trailer, but also a private shower attached to it. He stood, allowing the water to cascade over him, cleansing him of a sticky layer of sweat, dirt and fake tan. The last object on the shortlist was, sadly, a necessity dictated by his typically British penchant to not tan properly. Normally, it wouldn’t be such an issue, but the script called for his character to be a rugged working man, forced to earn his bread by physical work outside - so fake tan it had to be. Now it drained from him, staining the shower brown as the water flowed away. Soon enough, Eddie shut off the water and grabbed a towel, drying himself off before tying it at his waist and exciting the small bathroom. He then flopped down on the couch in the trailer, tired after another long day of shooting.

As he sank into the supremely comfortable couch (another perk of being one of the leads of a well-budgeted TV Series), he looked down, noticing the brown stains from the fake tan dotted on the white towel. He chuckled, the sight of them reminding him of the scene he shot a few days ago with his female co-star - Hayley Atwell. It was a sex scene - their characters realising their love to each other after long hardships and then heading to bed to make love before Hayley’s charachter - Aliena of Shiring - went on to wed a man she didn’t love. The scene in the book and the script was, of course, very nicely written - steamy and romantic all at the same time. In terms of actually shooting it, however, it was quite the opposite. Eddie chuckled as he remembered the countless apologies he and Hayley had to exchange - mostly about positioning of their limbs so that no one ended with an elbow in their face and the fact his fake tan dripped all over her due to the ridiculously high temperatures. The, of course, was the fact they were being watched by at least 30 other people, there were at least 3 cameras pointing at them and every few seconds the director had to interject with his instructions. Overall, it was probably the least sexy thing he had ever had to do on screen.

The focus of his reminiscing then narrowed down to only one thing - Hayley herself. If he were to be frank, Eddie hadn’t heard of his female co-star right until the chemistry test at the tail end of casting. Fortunately for both of them, they hit it off right off the bat and their strong performances landed them their respective roles. Right after that and during shooting they grew closer as friends. She made it pretty easy to like her - she was whip-smart, funny, intelligent and overall a blast to work with. Every time he watched her act Eddie was amazed how she was able to slide into the role at a snap of a finger - one moment goofy, the second moment driven and serious, perfectly embodying her character. Overall, he was glad to have such a strong and talented woman by his side.

Then, his mind juggled back to the sex scene. This time, however, he could already feel himself stirring under the towel, blood already flowing south to his cock. Aside from all the traits Hayley had, there was also one more thing - she was drop-dead gorgeous. Eddie gasped quietly, closing his eyes with his mind now focusing solely on his co-stars physical features - her elegant face with cheekbones that could cut steel and beautiful brown eyes, her full curves she seemed to be unashamedly and fully proud of and her gorgeous, long legs with thighs with which she could probably crack a watermelon with. He jumped back to that scene, remembering how he undid the knot of Hayley’s costume, her massive breasts spilling out of the garment, begging to be fondled, kissed and sucked on. This was probably the only moment where he had to restrain himself from going too far, the sight of her breasts now etched in his memory. He quickly discarded the towel, not bothering to look where it landed as he grabbed his cock, giving it a few quick jerks, precum already leaking from the enlarged tip. He closed his eyes again, his fantasy now evolving beyond what really happened. As he started to slowly jerk himself off he imagined himself in his own bed with Hayley - how he would worship her body, make her cum with his fingers, his tongue, how he would make love to her, fuck her until they were both spent. He groaned loudly and sped his hand movement up, his imagination serving up some salacious details - like how he would slide his cock between those beautiful tits of hers and fuck her there, how he would take her from behind, fucking her hard as he spanked that wonderful arse of hers or how he would cum inside her, fill her up until his spunk leaked onto her thighs, marking her as his. He was so focused on his fantasies and his steadily approaching orgasm he didn’t hear the door to his trailer open.

“Oh, Hayley” he moaned out, jerking himself raw, lost in his mental images. “Oh, fuck yes!”

“Eddie?”

The sound of a female voice snapped him out of it immediately, He lunged off the couch, scrambling for a scrap of anything he could put on to cover himself. He somehow landed next to the previously discarded towel, quickly pulling it to his crotch to cover his raging erection. As he looked up to see who had barged in on him, he froze.

It was Hayley, the object of his fantasies in the flesh. She stood right by the door, her eyes and mouth open impossibly wide, clearly in shock of what she just saw.

 _Oh nononono, I’m so fucked, I’m so fucked, I’m so fucked._ Eddie thought as his heart slammed against his chest, panic replacing any other thoughts he had before.

“Haven’t you heard of knocking?!” He then spoke, deciding that defending himself would only make matters worse and going on the offensive was the only way of saving any face and respect he still had.

“I.I.I....” Hayley stammered, clearly still processing the fact she had just caught her co-star masturbating like a horny teenager to fantasies of her. “I’m sorry, the door wasn’t locked, I didn’t know…”

“Clearly.” Eddie sneered, cursing himself on his sloppiness. Of course he would forget to lock the bloody door right on the day he decided to wank himself off thinking about his co-star who lived just one trailer next to him and could come to him at any moment.

_Just fucking great. You fucking muppet._

“Look…” Hayley spoke, but Eddie then lifted his hand. She fell silent.

“Before you ask, yes, I was having a wank and yes, I was thinking about you to make it feel better.” He then said, still not mustering up enough courage to look at her. “I know it’s wrong and disgusting and I know you now want to kill me or beat me up or something...”

“Eddie...” Hayley tried to interfere, but he ignored her.

“Look, I understand if you hate me after this and you won’t want to work with me again and all… Fuck, I’m such a fucking pervert….”

“Eddie...”

“Jesus, Hayley, I’m so fucking sorry. I stepped way the fuck out of line and…”

“EDDIE!” She suddenly yelled, causing him to jump a little. He shut himself up, but still didn’t dare to look at her, wallowing quietly in his own embarrassment.

“Just go.” Eddie spoke, his tone dejected and defeated, on the verge of completely breaking apart. “Leave, please.”

He was fully expecting to hear her go out and shut the door, leaving him lying on the floor. He then did hear her close the door and lock it, but then her footsteps came close to him, as he heard her crouch down next to him.

“Eddie, look at me.” She spoke, her voice soft.

He obeyed, raising his head to meet her gaze. Their eyes locked and he, very surprisingly, saw no disgust or anger in her eyes. More like… curiosity?

_Weird._

“Just so I understand.” She then spoke, measuring every word. “You were wanking yourself off thinking of me.”

“Yes.” He replied, dumbfounded. He was fully expecting her to slap him, punch him or launch into a screaming tirade, but this was something he wasn’t at all prepared for. It then actually occured to him she was wearing her costume from the sex scene - a long nightdress, held only by the knot in the front.

_What is going on here?_

“What were you thinking about?” She then spoke, completely knocking him off his mental balance.

“What?” He spoke, completely lost.

“It’s a simple question.” Hayley countered, and Eddie swore he could see a hint of a smirk on her lips. “I mean, looking at how hard you were going at it I probably wasn’t clothed, so we can cross that off the list. So…” she continued as she touched his cheek “... what were you thinking about?”

“Umm…” he hummed as he processed what he just heard. “... mostly us both, in bed, naked. Kissing, touching, having sex. You get the picture.” He said, meekly, gesturing to the air above.

“Okay.” she replied, nodding. “A solid start. Any details?”

“What?” he asked, still not understanding where this conversation was going.

Hayley sighed and then breathed in deep, as if trying to control herself. Then, she suddenly spoke.

“Fuck this.” 

Eddie suddenly found himself being pulled forward, his lips colliding with Hayley’s. The suddenness of it kept him frozen for a second before he responded, angling himself to kiss her back, her lips soft and warm against his. He let out a groan as she kept kissing him, feeling himself slowly stir downstairs again, his earlier erection long gone by now. Hayley seemed to catch the drift as she then deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue into his mouth as she gasped. Her hands shot to his cheeks, keeping his head in place as she ravaged his mouth, her kisses hungry and needy. Eddie then pulled back, gasping for air.

“Hayley…” he gasped as she giggled. “What the…”

“Well, Mr. Redmayne…” she then spoke, panting, a hint of smugness in her tone palpable. “... as it turns out, I seem to be a little pervert as well. Because just this morning I gave myself a very nice orgasm thinking about you fucking me hard and fast on this couch right here.”

_WHAT?_

“Wait.” Eddies spoke, now completely lost but slowly more and more aroused. “You… You…”

“Yes.” she spoke, replying to the obvious incoming question. “I did exactly what you just tried to do. In my case, I actually finished the job, but I guess that’s what locking a door of your trailer will do.”

Eddie chuckled at that.

“So, Mr Redmayne…” she continued, her hand now drifting down to his hardening cock, still covered by the towel. “...shall we remedy this issue and make it tit for tat, then?”

“Fuck yes!” he gasped as he pulled her into a kiss, reversing their roles from just a few seconds ago. He didn’t bother with gentleness and slowness, instantly deepening the kiss, Hayley reciprocating enthusiastically. They broke apart a few moments later, breathless and happy.

“The couch, then?” Eddie spoke, breathing hard.

“Mhm.” Hayley hummed as she stood up, offering her hand to him. He took it and raised himself, the towel dropping back to the floor. Back on his feet, Eddie closed the distance again, locking their lips in another ferocious kiss as he guided her to the couch, letting her fall on her back as he climbed above her.

“Why this?” he then spoke, gesturing to the nightdress.

“It’s comfy, actually,” she replied, a wide smile stretching her lips. “Plus, I want to see your face again when you untie this.” She finished ash she gestured to the knot right in front of her chest.

“Fuck.” Eddie gasped as he moved in to do as she said, just like he did a few days ago. He watched as her voluptuous breasts spilled out of the garment, unbidden by any kind of bra. Her nipples poked out as he moved the material aside, not covered by pasties like when they filmed the scene. He wasted no time just staring - his hand moved to cup a feel of the left one, fingers sinking into the soft flesh. His mouth followed suit, first placing suckling kisses to the pale, creamy skin as he groaned, his cock hardening even more. Hayley’s gasps and quiet moans filled his ears as he fondled and cupped her tits, marvelling at their sheer size and softness. He moved his mouth to her nipple, giving it a long, hard suck as Hayley moaned loudly, her hand threading through his hair, pinning him in place as he continued to worship her breasts, squeezing them just right. Eddie groaned, feeling her nipple harden under his tongue as he released it with a loud pop and then switched to the second one, biting down lightly.

“Eddie!” Hayley moaned out as he did that, his teeth now grazing her skin as he sucked hard before breaking contact and placing another, suckling kiss on the flesh.

“Fuck, Hayley, your tits are so fucking amazing.” He spoke, almost completely breathless as he licked her pale skin. “Jesus, fuck, you’re so gorgeous darling.”

“Eddie…please...” she gasped, words failing her as he moved up to place a kiss right in the middle of her cleavage. He then felt her push his head lower as she tried to squirm out of her nightdress. Taking the hint, he moved back as she kicked the nightdress away, now lying fully naked in front of him. He took a moment to drink in her form - her blushed cheeks, her nipples hard and swollen, her legs spread open in a silent invitation. He could also see a neatly trimmed patch of hair leading straight to her pussy, her lips already glistening.

“Fuck.” he gasped as he moved back, capturing her lips in another searing kiss as she pulled him back on top of her. Her hand then suddenly grasped his own and pulled it down, right to her pussy. Eddie gasped into her mouth as he felt it, shifting to her side as his fingers immediately got soaked with her juices.

“Touch me, Eddie.” Hayley moaned as she broke the kiss, her voice raspy. “Please.”

“Yes.” he replied, looking right into her eyes as he moved his hand, his fingers brushing against her clit. She gasped in response as Eddie lurched forward, silencing her with his own lips as he started to stroke her button, his thumb first moving in a slow circle. As he did that he moved his hand lower, using his middle and index finger to tease her entrance, marvelling how wet and wanting she was for him. He pulled back watching her face intently as he picked up the pace, his thumb stroking her clit faster and faster. She gasped and then moaned in response, her hips grinding against his hand.

“Just like that, ohhhhhhhh!” She moaned out as he then pushed two fingers inside her, gasping at the wetness and tightness. “Don’t stop, Eddie, yes!”

He could only groan as he kept his assault up, his thumb stroking her clit fast as he pushed his fingers in and out, drinking in every needy moan that left her lips. He moved his lips to lick at her neck as he fucked her with his hand, her moans growing louder every second.

“Oh God, Eddie, I’m gonna…. OH EDDIE!” she suddenly yelled out and Eddie felt it - her inner muscles clenching hard, trapping his fingers inside her, her hips shaking and her body going taut as her orgasm hit her. He slowed down as he saw it, leaving the fingers inside her still as he lightly teased her clit, his lips hot on her neck. It took a while, but soon she relaxed, sinking into the couch as she breathed hard, a crimson blush spreading across her face. Eddie withdrew his fingers, noting how soaked they were as Hayley suddenly grabbed them, licking her juice right off them.

“Fuck.” Eddie groaned, suddenly keenly aware of his rock hard cock.

“That was great.” Hayley spoke, out of breath. “Much better than the one this morning.”

“Really?” Eddie chuckled as Hayley pulled back down, his cock now suddenly very close to her pussy. Both of them groaned as their skin made contact, their gazes locked.

“Yes.” She spoke continuing her train of thought. “But there is one thing I still need.”

“What?” Eddie asked as he angled himself, preparing for what was surely to come.

“I need you to fuck me, Mr Redmayne.” Hayley spoke, her tone leaving no room for dissent. “I need you to shove that cock of yours inside me and fuck me hard. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Ms. Atwell.” He replied, a little shiver going through his spine. He looked down as he grasped his cock, dragging the head right over her pussy, the feeling of her juices against his cockhead making his head spin a little. He teased her for a few seconds before he finally pushed in.

“Oh fuck, Hayley.” he groaned, the combined sensations of her tight pussy enveloping his cock and her nails digging into his back making him mad with lust. She moaned - a long, sinful noise as he kept pushing in, inch by inch, stretching her wide.

“Fuck, you’re so big Eddie.” She gasped out as he slid in to the hilt, letting out a shaky breath. “God, so fucking big.”

“Hayley…” he moaned out, his ego enjoying every word falling from her lips. “...you okay?”

She fell silent for a moment before replying, pulling his head down so her lips were right by his ear.

“I’m fine. Now use that big cock of yours for some good and fuck me.”

Eddie didn’t need to reply. Instead, he pulled his hips back and then slammed himself back in one powerful thrust, causing Hayley to gasp. He then repeated the motion again, groaning as he picked up speed, doing just as she wanted him to. He felt like he was in heaven, his cock sliding in and out of Hayley’s soaked pussy with little to no resistance, his pace relentless as he fucked her, the sound of their skin slapping, her pussy squelching and their combined moans, gasps and groans filling the room.

“Oh yes, Eddie, just like that, don’t stop, keep fucking me!” Hayley moaned, a constant stream of words leaving her mouth as Eddie never stopped, never relented as he pounded her, her breasts jiggling and bouncing with every hard thrust. She then spread her legs even more, making him slide even deeper inside her, another primal groan escaping his lips. Even through the haze of lust, Eddie knew he could do better. He changed the angle just a little, suddenly feeling his cock brush against something inside her. The effect was immediate - a loud moan and a full body shudder as Eddie leaned down to kiss her, his hand moving to cup her breast again.

“Right there!” She gasped as he continued on, her walls starting to flutter around his cock. “Oh, I’m gonna cum, Eddie, I’m gonna cum, don’t stop!”

“Hayley… oh fuck… Hayley…” Eddie moaned, feeling his own orgasm approaching at a steady pace. He then moved his hand to her clit, rubbing her quick as he kept fucking her. He didn’t need to wait long before he suddenly felt it.

“EDDIE!” Hayley screamed as her second orgasm overtook her, hitting her even harder than the previous one. Eddie slammed himself to the hilt and stopped there, overwhelmed by the feeling of her inner muscles squeezing and pulsing around his cock and her juices soaking his balls. Her entire body shook as he held her, kissing her deep, feeling her breasts squish against his chest. He didn’t know how, but somehow he managed not to cum, holding himself by the skin of his teeth. Soon, he felt the pulsing fade away, Hayley breaking the kiss to let out a breathless laugh as her muscles went slack.

“Fucking amazing, darling.” She spoke, drawing deep breaths. Eddie pushed himself up and started moving again, slowly, a gasp escaping him after every thrust.

“Oh, Hayley, I’m so close…” he moaned out, his cock aching and the feeling of an impending orgasm drawing nearer and nearer.

“Cum inside me, Eddie.” Hayley gasped out, her words causing him to pick up the pace. “Come on darling, fill me up with your cum, oh please.”

It didn’t take much - two more hard thrusts, to be exact - and Eddie came hard. The orgasm hit him like a goods train, a primal groan escaping his lips. The entire world narrowed down to his cock pulsing, spilling his hot, sticky spunk deep inside Hayley’s pussy, his co-star gasping with every pulse and every spurt of seed landing inside of her. His hips jerked until - after what seemed like a small eternity - he was finally fully spent, sagging down as she caught his hips with her legs. He shuddered and shivered, a gluttal groan escaping his lips as he realized what had just happened.

“Fucking hell, Hayley.” a loud whisper escaped his lips as he looked her in the eye, her lips pulled in a wide grin. “That was… fuck.”

“I concur.” She replied, a small giggle escaping her lips. “That was a fuck. And a half, if I’m honest.”

“Good.” Eddie replied as she pulled him into a slow, sensual kiss. They stayed like that for a moment, until he felt his cock shrink back to normal size. He raised himself up on his arms, looking down as he pulled out of her. He groaned, seeing drops of his cum leak out of her cunt, dripping onto the couch. He fell back onto the other end, completely exhausted.

“Mmmmmm.” Hayley purred, moving her fingers to glide over her pussy, the mixture of his cum and her juices coating them. “Look at the mess we made. And don’t worry, I’m on the pill. Otherwise I wouldn’t let you do that, of course.” She continued as she licked them clean.

“I’d manage.” Eddie replied. “I was thinking about cumming on your tits if you didn’t let me.”

“That sure is an idea.” She spoke, moving off the couch, her legs wobbling slightly as she picked up the nightdress. “Maybe next time, right now I need a good nap.”

Eddie yawned at that, also feeling the exhaustion from a whole day of shooting and the great sex get to him.

“There will be a next time?” He asked as he watched her put on the nightdress. She didn’t reply at first, but then moved to him, placing a peck on his lips.

“For sure. Good night, Eddie.”

“Good night, Hayley.” He replied as she left the trailer, a wide smile on both their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so you can chalk up any mistakes to that fact.  
> Comments/kudos are always appreciated around here. Don't be afraid to leave them. Trurly.


End file.
